Touch me not come back tomarrow
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: Roxas deals with enough shit at home and now one of the kids from the "Bad ass" group wants him. what happens when axel gets drunk and goes after Roxas and enters his personal life? Rated M for non-con and yaoi (boy x boy) in later chapters .
1. What We Fight For

_**So next fan fic R+R for more chapters and tell me if you like it ^.^ theres a breakfast club referance in here can you find it. (p.s. looking for a beta anyone intrested)**_

High fives passed around the table as Axel shared his victory of taping poor Pete's cheeks together in the locker room. Around the table there were 10 of them. Cloud and Leon the goofballs, Xemnas the asshole of the group, Siax the group nerd, Demyx and Zexion the cuddle couple, Terra the quiet muscle, Reno Axels little brother Riku his best friend and himself.

Xemnas stopped laughing and eyed some passing kids. "Hey look its the nerd parade". Aqua and Waka walked infront, Namine and Xion following like shadows. The true shadow though was in the middle of all of them protected on all sides a small mute blonde named Roxas. The first time Axel had seen him he thought Roxas was a girl. He was weird but cute and barley talked, even if he did you needed a megaphone to hear him. "Hey blondie" Axel smiled. Roxas looked back at Namine the other blonde but she shook her head. He tried to speak but choked and Axel's table burst out laughing. Aqua gently took Roxas's arm and held him next to her. "leave him alone you asshole" she growled and tried to walk away with Roxas in tow. Axel winked at his table and jerked Roxas back by his other wrist. "I was talking to blondie" he smirked. Aqua glowed hate and pulled her fist back. Axel didnt see the hit till Aqua wacked him between the eyes. She smiled above him as he blinked in suprize and turned away. She put a arm around Roxas's and Waka's shoulder and walked away. "My blondie" She shouted triumpantly.


	2. What We Regret For

_**Loved the review yay. Now lets get into it quickly you all want to know what happens dont you ..**_

Axel was still pissed about getting punched in the face as he listend to Xemnas's payback plan. "That bitch can screw off but that can wait Ax you still want the blonde?". Axel nodded rage clouding his mind. "I know the route he takes home" Siax mumbled. Reno looked at them jaw on the floor. " You guys can't just kidnap another student" he protested. Axel and the others burst out laughing. "weve done it before Reno" Axel nodded over at Demyx and Zexion " how do you think they started fucking". Zexion shrunk into Demyx's shoulder blushing. Reno looked stunned "ima tell mom" he threatened. Axel punched the space next to Reno's head sucessfully denting Demyx's van even more. " Tell mom and ill end your life before you hit puberty got it freshman" Axel growled. Reno nodded nervously."How are we going to do it anyway" he asked warily. The rest of the van smiled and continued to pass around the Jack Daniels bottle.

As if summoned by thought the Blondie appeared around the corner a few minutes later. SkullCandy headphones blasted and head tilted up to the early winter stars. He wouldnt notice a thing till theyed grabbed him. They got out slowly and walked behind him. "The alley up there is a dead end we can chase him into it if someone blocks off the opening to Kirsten ST. They all nodded and walked a half a mile more before Roxas stopped and tied his converse. Axel got close enough that Roxas saw his shadow and whipped around. His eyes widened and he was gone like a flash of lightening. "shit hes fast Riku!" Roxas was fast from practice of running but Riku was this years track star and reluctantly chased him down the alley. Roxas ran on manual . Hed played this game before but never 10 against 1. Riku was right behind him and his lungs burned. He turned the corner to Kirsten St, and rammed hard into someone. Terra looked down at him and he scooted back on his ass whipping around to get away but Riku had caught up and was at the mouth. Roxas tried to shoot past him but Riku snagged his waist and he hissed in pain. "let go" he begged. "i have to go home". Riku looked sympathetic but held on. Roxas started to freak out and hyperventilate. The Father was going to kill him if he got home late and he had no idea what was going to happen to him. Riku tried to calm him as Axel rounded the corner but Roxas couldnt get enough air and fell into darkness. "Red" he heard "hes out" . "What did you do Riku?" Axel hissed. "he had a panic attack" Riku answered and Roxas zoned completely out.

_**Now do you think Axel deserved that punch I do that jack ass and poor Roxas. Please review so i can post more chapters.**_


	3. What We Forgive For

_**Don't hate me I'm sorry I broke my cheap laptop and had to go get it fixed have this story as compensation**_

Roxas's head swam as he tried to sit up. Someone with a gentle tone ordered him down pushing on his chest to emphasize their point. Roxas opened his eyes warily and was met with a soft sky blue. "He's awake but still a bit woozy". Riku it was Riku. A flare of red invaded his eyes and he closed them. "Too bright" he whined. Riku continued to talk in a very low tone and Roxas slowly adjusted to the light sitting up. He was on a really warm bed with black silk colors and dark red pillows. He blinked taking in the red painted room. Christmas lights were strung up on the ceiling for decoration and a warm lighting a dark black dresser in the corner and a closed closet. The floor was pretty clean except a few medical supplies a guitar and drum set and a large stereo that took up a whole wall. The walls were lined with posters, drawings and labels of every color can of Monster. "you ok" asked a familiar redhead that was positioned on the chair for the drums. Roxas nodded a bit numbly "what happened". Riku looked at Axel who nodded. "you hyperventilated and passed out". Roxas had the memory hit him in the head and glared at Axel. "why did you chase me anyway". Axel scratched the back of his head grinning lazily. "sorry about that princess I kind of got a little angry at what Aqua did and went after you". Roxas tried to get up but the room spun and he sat back down. "Nope". Riku looked him over. "It's already 11 you should spend the night …well drive you to school tomorrow if you want but after 11 the creeps come out ya know". Roxas nodded and reached for his phone until Riku held it up. "I called your brothers earlier they know you're staying but Sora sounded shocked." Roxas grabbed his phone back and looked around. "Where am I anyway". Axel held up his hand "my room I would've put you in Reno's room but you'd get lost in the tornado of crap he has in there". Roxas looked around. "wow Axel you aren't a total douche after all". Axel grinned. Roxas started to get tired and laid back down with a yawn. Axel smiled "I'll sleep on the couch". Roxas frowned before he fell asleep again. This is Axel's bed…..


	4. What We Hate For

_**Yay one more then I'm going to wait till I get to 4 reviews. I'll leave you with a cliff hanger wahahahahahahaha.**_

The ride home was comfortable. No one spoke but they all looked uneasily at Roxas. Axel and Riku tried to casually drop him off in front of the house but Cloud was waiting. The second he spotted Axel he yanked Roxas from them and pointed to the door. Roxas wanted to say something but Cloud gave him a glare so he half heartedly walked to the door and closed it. Cloud made sure he heard Roxas's bedroom door close before he snapped. "I know you Axel and I know your family. Stay away from my baby brother". Axel frowned and walked up to Cloud. "Since when did you become mother bear Cloud last I remember me and you used to …" Cloud held up his hand for silence. "That's over Axel …were over and that doesn't mean you pick up where we left off with Roxas". Axel smirked a little "You can't protect him at school Cloud". Cloud's glare intensified and he gritted his teeth. "Just back off Axel". Cloud walked back into the house and slammed the door. Axel stood there for a moment and looked up to the open blinded window where Cloud and Roxas were now talking quietly. "No promises Cloud". He smiled and walked back to Riku's car.

Roxas got up in the morning with a pounding headache. Cloud drove him to school instead of having him take the bus. Roxas stayed up all the way till lunch. The school lunch yard was open today so he fell asleep with his head on Aqua's lap. Aqua didn't let him sleep long. "Hey sleepy you should get some lunch". Roxas looked up at her numbly and nodded sighing. His head stayed down and he grabbed a lunch tray lazily. Someone gave him a nudge from behind and he rammed straight into someone. "Sorry" he said in a low tone and looked up. "Watch where the hell….Roxas". Roxas looked up and froze. Marluxia smiled and so did Larxene over his shoulder. They knew Roxas was the bait and they were the sharks. Axel saw it from across the yard and got up. "bloody hell here comes the drama crew".


	5. What We Dream For

_**im going to try to make this the longest one ok ...begin**_

Roxas looked down but marluxia shook his head and smiled. "why are you hiding that pretty face Roxas". Roxas looked up a bit fearfully at marluxia who made a small purring sound. Siefer and larxene came around behind Roxas while he was distracted each taking him by the arm and smiling like jackals. Marluxia continued to take what he wanted for lunch and all three walked behind him, Roxas being involuntairly dragged. "So Roxy darling you should join our table today everyone talks about the silent beauty that got fought over by Aqua and Axel.". Roxas looked back desperatelly to where his friends were sitting, laughing and talking but he didnt call out , he didnt want to see the whole lunch yard turn their way. Marluxia smacked Seifer and Larxenes hands away and wrapped his around Roxas's arm. Roxas was going to object but Marluxia smiled tensly "Dont start a scene darling". Roxas looked back ...and his eyes widened. "Hey flower boy hands off my boyfriend". Marluxia whipped around and blinked... "Axel you two are ...dating ". Larxene gagged and Siefer looked kind of depressed. " Axel..." Roxas's voice was small in the background. Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas's suprizingly slim waist and pulled him against him. Roxas could only throw his hands against Axels chest to keep from being suffocated but he complied leaning a bit into Axel. Marluxia huffed and turned "blondes turn me off anyway". Roxas let Axel lead him away and when out of Marluxia's sight pulled away. "Why did you do that" he asked quietly. Axel looked around and sighed "well Ive got to protect my boyfriend right". Roxas looked up at Axel who looked sincere and did the only thing he could think of he reached up and kissed axel causing an OH to rise up around where they were making Roxas blush hard and run from the lunch room. Axel looked at a peice of paper stuck in his hand "My house 11 tonight left bottom window dont wake mama bear".

Axel looked at Roxas's window and was going to knock when he heard music coming out and listened. He was a half and hour early so he figured Roxas was up to something. The music wasnt like hed heard from any raido station but on a piano. The music had no hard bass but flowed and seemed to pick at Axels heart. It had a certain innocence but a darkness too it like one of those sentimental crap like feelings that light Axels world on fire for the time it played and then a voice joined in "daylight is leaving the shadows deciving but what is the point in giving up now youve spilled blood and life and in the midst of the strife can you really throw it all away now. down in the darkness there no place to hide this is a place where even demons dont reside and the worst part is its all in your ...mind is there any more peace left in you to find". Axel waited for more but was left starving and smiled . "You sound like an angel" he said through the window and Roxas jumped. "dammit Axel dont do that to me". Axel smirked. " come one petit ange i have something to show you.

**eeee i made this chapter a little longer are you guys happy? Rain the critisism down on me baby (seriously guys i need some inspiration here T.T) and i will make an even longer chapter next!**


	6. What We Fear For

**So im sorry i had this massive plot block on what to do but now im back and more sadistic then ever (hint hint). This is how I vent ...poor Roxas anyways on with the story my lovelies.**

The park that Axel lead Roxas to was one he knew well he'd come here with his friends to curse anything be it cops, their lives or some rent-a-teacher substitute that had pissed them off. Mist swirled around them from a light rain as Axel climbed the playground. " not to kill the mood but theres not much you can show me I havent already seen in this park Ax..."he mumbled.

Axel got on top of one of the tower like tops and pulled Roxas up onto the other. "just wait till these clouds pass" Axel looked at them intently.

Roxas followed suit but tilted his head a bit watching Axel out of the corner of his eye. Axel looked childishly eager and expectant his green eyes glowing with the moons light. His red hair fell loose around his shoulders since he didnt do it up with gel tonight and he looked a little like his older brother Reno that had graduated last year...

"Earth to blondie". Axel waved a hand infront of his face. Roxas jolted back and looked up again. The clouds had cleared up and there were not hundreds but thousands of stars... hed never been allowed to be out this late because of the father...THE FATHER.

He got down from the top of the playground. "what time is it"!. Axel looked at his phone "Eh...12:45". Roxas facepalmed. "I have to get home before my dad comes home Clouds not there to cover for me". Axel hopped down. "Ill walk you home". Roxas shook his head. "If cloud sees you ..." Axel nodded. " I understand well...see ya tomarrow ok". Roxas smiled. "yea see ya".

Roxas put his headphones in and walked down the dark road. His mp4 playing "Monster-paramore". He looked at the stars. Axel was perfect...he smirked, scratch that Axel was Axel who always seemed to eat mcdonalds, have the favorite color of red and had a nack for being dirty minded,sarcastic, and moody 24/7. Roxas could'nt ask for more. Axel was a good guy underneath it all. He treated Roxas like he existed just like his friends and listened to what he complained about. Axel...Mabey ... Mabey I lov...

Hands wrapped around Roxas's waist. He tried to reach behind him but the hands grabbed his wrists and held them. One of the headphones was pulled out as lips brushed against his ear. " Little late for you to be eh Rox."

Axel-(Song-fic transition "limits-the ready set")

Axel stared at the ceiling. Roxas. The only thing on his mind. "_do you know im thinking of you everyday". _His blue eyes and that nervous laugh he made when he was complemented. He was so fragile though it seemed. Like if Axel said one thing wrong he'd break. "_is it wrong is it wrong". _He got up and went out to the porch lighting a ciggarette. He really didn't know what to do with the figety blonde. Something kept him from walking away though. He took a long drag and felt it settle. "_shes gonna move like the smoke in your lungs". _Mabey he was caring to much...they'd just started dating. "

Seifer-

Roxas stayed competely silent staring at his house a block away. "you know Roxas your always quiet at school and you dont even look anyone in the eye but I know about those pretty blue shades your hiding"

"What do you want Seifer I have to get home". Seifer smiled against the side of his neck "well you stayed out this late you can stay a little longer". Roxas tried to squirm out of Seifer's hold "No now let go Seifer"!. Seifer only held on tighter making Roxas wince " or what youll scream for your pyro to save you".

Roxas didn't know where this was going but he didn't like it. "Seifer didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food" Larxene dead panned as she walked up. She wore a bright colored sparkly green tee with a mini skirt and her hair done up the usual way. "besides hes sleeping at our place tonight so you can save the foreplay for later". Roxas squirmed some more "but I have to...". "get home"? Marluxia questioned from across the street.

"No you don't I just talked to your father". Roxas stopped moving. " What do you three want"!. Marluxia's relaxed additude snapped and he covered Roxas's mouth. "Dont yell brat someone's gonna hear". "as for what I want I just want to rub it in that assholes face I got his bitch...Seifer on the other hand well...I'll leave that to him either way your with us now".

-Time Pass (next morning)-

Axel was huddled up at his lunch table kinda pissed off. He hadn't seen Roxas all fucking day. Not that it was that bad he wasn't obsessed ...right...no he just wanted to see Roxas again. "err...Im guessing you heard" came Siax's small voice. Axel looked up "heard what". Xemnas plopped down next to him with a tray full of "mystery meat". "your blonde moved on to the drama crew". Axel's eyes snapped over to the drama crews spot. Sure enough...

He got up ready to kill. Seifer had an arm around Roxas's neck who looked about ready to fall over from exaustion and fear. Siax and Riku were right behind him. "what the hell". Roxas flinched and Seifer smirked as did Marluxia and Larxene. "Oh hey Axel... hey you dont have to snatch" Marluxia whined as Axel grabbed Roxas by the arm pulling him to himself quickly. "what the hell is this Rox"?. Roxas stumbled for words and shook noticbly.

Seifer sighed "relax big boy he just 'spent the night' ". Seifer smirked widely as Axel's eyes grew big and he lunged for Seifer but was caught by pale arms and held fast. "Axel not here..". Axel struggled a bit more but if he did he'd hurt Riku so he just glared and shrugged the silverette off. "After school Seifer". Seifer smiled and waved "make sure you bring your blonde so I can play with him again...Riku had to drag him out of the cafeteria this time.

_so...im an idiot...im working on 7 stories at once and might add another...damm my unrestrained imagination but i will work on making these longer and hope you still like them and I have a beta now but shes getting a new account so lets just put her as Angel and she has a message for you all._

_**Angel: Save me from this crazy bitch shes creative sure but she wouldn't know grammatically correct if it bit her in the ass!**_

_Me:...thanks...i think well till next time guys ^.^_


	7. What We Betray For

_Finals are coming up so there may be a small update gap and as for the authors note im sorry but im so overwhelmed but I just cant help when my imagination gets to me heres a new chapter to make it up for you guys and btw good job on voting thats why im updating this one first keep it up and hopefully I can see some of those reviews ^.^ _

_**Warning Zack x Cloud & Axel x ? in this chapter Beware !**_

Axel kept a tight grip on Roxas as he stomped down the halls. "what the hell Roxas...I ...I can't belive you". Roxas stumbled for words but he just choked and looked down. "L-lay off of him A-ax" Zexion said as he snapped his book shut. Axel glared and almost hit the little bluenette but he knew Demyx would be on him like a hyena if he did. "Go back to your books Zex this is none of your goddam business". Riku watched them all silently and saw Roxas eyeing him for help.

"Ax give him a chance to explain your acting like an asshole". Axel looked at Riku in suprise...his best friend... "ok ok...Rox what the hell happened. Why were you sitting over there with those jerks". Roxas ran a shaking hand through his hair mumbling a response. "Im not mad Roxas please just ...speak up and tell me ...please". Roxas nodded "They caught me on my way home yesterday Axel and I spent the night at Marluxia's with Seifer and Larxene ...they didn't do anything to me but they made me stay and Seifer was being all perverted and freaking me out".Axel sighed feeling his muscles relax and he hugged Roxas. "It's alright Rox im sorry I acted like such a ...

BANG. The lunch room door's flew open and out stormed a very pissed off Aqua. "Axel"!. Axel rolled his eye's looking at her. "What do you want woman"!. Her eye's darted from Axel to Roxas "Rox ...whats going on". Roxas stumbled for words again but Axel cut him off. "Listen prissy he's with me willingly it's a long story but were friends now and we might wanna team up because Marluxia set eyes on him and wants him". Aqua's eyes went wide.

"Explain...everything ...now".

:::::Else where in the school:::::

Cloud sat in class tapping his pencil angrily. He had lunch detention so that was one reason to be ticked second he was failing math...fuck math what would they use 'find X if 3 + some other garbage = I really dont give a shit'. and Axel was dating Roxas!. Zack poked him in the back with a pencil. "what" Cloud hissed whipping around to face him. "Whoa calm down Cherry Tips". He hated that nickname just because he had dip dyed his spikes Rave Red once... "I just wanted to know why you looked like a gloom tornado...is it cause of him".

Cloud glared...Zack just knew him to well. "I know he hurt you Cloud but that doesn't mean he'll hurt Roxas". Cloud took the pencil in Zack's hands and wacked him in the forehead. "Yes he will he always hurt's people and hes a manipulative jerk that always has to have his way". Zack smiled "your just mad cause he got in your pants". Cloud turned Rave Red in the face and pushed Zack's chair back so he fell "AM NOT"!.

Zack got up trying not to laugh. "Ok ok calm down Cherry im the only one in your pant's now". Cloud was happy their teacher had gone for a bathroom break. "shut up". Zack smirked triumphantly at the slight blush Cloud had. Cloud came off as bitchy and untouchable but he was really a big softy who if you hit in the right spots was as calm and gentle as a teddybear. "Im just worried about Roxas...he's never liked anyone and I dont want Axel to break his heart".

Zack sighed hugging Cloud around his chest petting those blonde little spikes with amusement. "yea yea i'll make sure he doens't and if he does you get the pleasure of kicking his ass mmk"?. Cloud nodded kissing Zack's cheek making Zack smirk devilishly. "oh you don't think im satisfied with just that do you" Zack said as he pulled Cloud's hair gently making his head go back and connected their lips. Cloud resisted for a moment but then he fell into it...till the door opened and they pulled away sitting in their desks attentivly . Though you could still see a clear blush on Cloud's face.

::::Else where in the school::::

Axel panted in the gym locker room . "W-wheres Roxas...". Axel kissed down the body infront of him. "Don't worry he's in study hall I don't pick him up for another half hour". The shadowed figure nodded and held onto Axel as the redhead moved up for a kiss. "Your such an ass for this Axel". Axel rolled his eyes "Yet you never reject me...and I love you like a brother". The figure smiled "then this is incest...and you only love me when you need me". Axel sighed "just trust me...". The figure nodded and leaned into the kiss though keeping their eyes open and begging "forgive me Roxas...but I love him too".

Sooooo...who do we think Axel's closet friend is? I'm going to update my other Akuroku story first but dont worry this one wont have to wait long ^.^ Until next time boy's and girl's - Twisted.


	8. What We Fall For

_Finals are coming up so there may be a small update gap and as for the authors note im sorry but im so overwhelmed but I just cant help when my imagination gets to me heres a new chapter to make it up for you guys and btw good job on voting thats why im updating this one first keep it up and hopefully I can see some of those reviews ^.^ _

_**Warning Zack x Cloud & Axel x ? in this chapter Beware !**_

Axel kept a tight grip on Roxas as he stomped down the halls. "what the hell Roxas...I ...I can't belive you". Roxas stumbled for words but he just choked and looked down. "L-lay off of him A-ax" Zexion said as he snapped his book shut. Axel glared and almost hit the little bluenette but he knew Demyx would be on him like a hyena if he did. "Go back to your books Zex this is none of your goddam business". Riku watched them all silently and saw Roxas eyeing him for help.

"Ax give him a chance to explain your acting like an asshole". Axel looked at Riku in suprise...his best friend... "ok ok...Rox what the hell happened. Why were you sitting over there with those jerks". Roxas ran a shaking hand through his hair mumbling a response. "Im not mad Roxas please just ...speak up and tell me ...please". Roxas nodded "They caught me on my way home yesterday Axel and I spent the night at Marluxia's with Seifer and Larxene ...they didn't do anything to me but they made me stay and Seifer was being all perverted and freaking me out".Axel sighed feeling his muscles relax and he hugged Roxas. "It's alright Rox im sorry I acted like such a ...

BANG. The lunch room door's flew open and out stormed a very pissed off Aqua. "Axel"!. Axel rolled his eye's looking at her. "What do you want woman"!. Her eye's darted from Axel to Roxas "Rox ...whats going on". Roxas stumbled for words again but Axel cut him off. "Listen prissy he's with me willingly it's a long story but were friends now and we might wanna team up because Marluxia set eyes on him and wants him". Aqua's eyes went wide.

"Explain...everything ...now".

:::::Else where in the school:::::

Cloud sat in class tapping his pencil angrily. He had lunch detention so that was one reason to be ticked second he was failing math...fuck math what would they use 'find X if 3 + some other garbage = I really dont give a shit'. and Axel was dating Roxas!. Zack poked him in the back with a pencil. "what" Cloud hissed whipping around to face him. "Whoa calm down Cherry Tips". He hated that nickname just because he had dip dyed his spikes Rave Red once... "I just wanted to know why you looked like a gloom tornado...is it cause of him".

Cloud glared...Zack just knew him to well. "I know he hurt you Cloud but that doesn't mean he'll hurt Roxas". Cloud took the pencil in Zack's hands and wacked him in the forehead. "Yes he will he always hurt's people and hes a manipulative jerk that always has to have his way". Zack smiled "your just mad cause he got in your pants". Cloud turned Rave Red in the face and pushed Zack's chair back so he fell "AM NOT"!.

Zack got up trying not to laugh. "Ok ok calm down Cherry im the only one in your pant's now". Cloud was happy their teacher had gone for a bathroom break. "shut up". Zack smirked triumphantly at the slight blush Cloud had. Cloud came off as bitchy and untouchable but he was really a big softy who if you hit in the right spots was as calm and gentle as a teddybear. "Im just worried about Roxas...he's never liked anyone and I dont want Axel to break his heart".

Zack sighed hugging Cloud around his chest petting those blonde little spikes with amusement. "yea yea i'll make sure he doens't and if he does you get the pleasure of kicking his ass mmk"?. Cloud nodded kissing Zack's cheek making Zack smirk devilishly. "oh you don't think im satisfied with just that do you" Zack said as he pulled Cloud's hair gently making his head go back and connected their lips. Cloud resisted for a moment but then he fell into it...till the door opened and they pulled away sitting in their desks attentivly . Though you could still see a clear blush on Cloud's face.

::::Else where in the school::::

Axel panted in the gym locker room . "W-wheres Roxas...". Axel kissed down the body infront of him. "Don't worry he's in study hall I don't pick him up for another half hour". The shadowed figure nodded and held onto Axel as the redhead moved up for a kiss. "Your such an ass for this Axel". Axel rolled his eyes "Yet you never reject me...and I love you like a brother". The figure smiled "then this is incest...and you only love me when you need me". Axel sighed "just trust me...". The figure nodded and leaned into the kiss though keeping their eyes open and begging "forgive me Roxas...but I love him too".

The Next Day

_**Roxas**_

Roxas had talked Axel out of fighting by promising to go to a club with him tonight. God Cloud would kill him if he wasn't so absorbed in Zack. He sighed looking at a very dishelved Riku who gave him a half smile before putting his head in his arms with a groan. He had one of Axels gang in almost every class and it wasn't even planned but now Axel could make sure Seifer couldn't get what he wanted. Roxas didn't know why Axel was trying to protect him. It was nice being cared about but he had been on his own so Cloud had turned a blind eye to his friends picking on Roxas relentlessly. Roxas could protect himself..

A pair of delicate hands covered his eyes. They felt cool and he shivered a bit. Somone put there chin on his head and said cheerly. "Guess who". Roxas tilted his head back into Aqua's stomach "Make Friday go away already". She smiled and looked at the clock "Comeon 3 hours left hun". 'yea' Roxas thought to himself 'then the club'.

He got up as the bell rang and fallowed Aqua out. She talked about her smarty pants classes and how Axel was a total asshole again and how she didn't like how he was hogging Roxas. Aqua stopped infront of her locker popping it open with a sigh "Its going to be a long weekend hummm". He smiled at that knowing Aqua genuinly missed him and gave her a hug only to feel himself pulled back and into strong arms. Spicy smell...Axel.

"It would go faster if I could have my boyfriend" he joked at Aqua who punched his shoulder for sneaking up on them. "Well id like my friend back for a day and not get him snatched by your dogs". Riku shouted a 'hey I heard that' from down the hall and she tried not to laugh. Axel just stuck out his tounge and wrapped his hands around Roxas's waist "Your sitting with us today right". Oh boy here we go... Aqua slammed her locker pulling Roxas back into the middle of them "You know he has friends right"? Axel pulled him back towards him "Sure he does at my table". She jerked Roxas back again "and his own". Roxas was about to protest that he was not a tug of war rope when he was pulled away completely by Xion. "Screw both of you hes mine today I need help with my English". Axel and Aqua went to protest but Xion turned tail and hauled a very relived Roxas off.

"Thank you Xion" Roxas said greatfully. She just nodded and plopped him down at her spot outside on the grass practically boring holes into anyone who came near friend or foe. She treated Roxas like a little brother and knew when he needed a break but it came at a price. She dropped her english folder infront of him and he handed her his math. They continued eachothers homework in silence sharing a bag of chips and joking occasionly.

_**Axel**_

Axel was annoyed now. He grabbed someone from his table before the others arrived and high tailed it out of there. "Ow Axel that hurts". Axel rolled is eyes pulling the other infront of him as he walked "Thats nothing and you know it". He ran his fingers through the others hair humming. "Im bored". The other looked at him and sighed "and you want me to entertain you". Axel spotted a closet and beamed. "Thats exactly what I want you to do".

He pushed them into a closet and did what he did best. He made out though he was trying hard to keep his hands from the others pants. He frowned at the unresponsive lips under his. "You can't act like you dont still like me". The figure turned his head and shivered when Axel ran a hand down his side. "Come on I know how to make you happy". The other tried to leave but Axel grabbed his pants loop and dragged him back. "But Roxas..." Axel bit down on the others neck stopping their voice them smiled into the crook " is completely clueless".

Later That Night

_**Roxas**_

End of the day bell thank god. Roxas walked down the steps with Cloud in silence. He had to drive Roxas home today. Roxas noticed a dark purple bruise on the side of his neck and sighed "You should cover up Cloud". Cloud blinked then turned red and nodded pulling up his collar unlocking his car. Roxas slipped into the car and buckled his seatbelt but Cloud didn't start it instead he turned to Roxas. "Rox...I know I haven't acted like a big brother around Dad or all these people but I wanted to and...im sorry".

Roxas blinked and gaped. Cloud had just apologized..Say something you idiot. "I'll be there from now on Roxy I promise". Roxas nodded and accepted the hug he got from Cloud before leaning into the window to try to fall alseep. The drive home was going to be akward and long. The wait to go to the club even longer. The weekend he didn't even want to think about it...

(Extra Scene: The club A/N - I wasn't originally going to write this but Angel had a good idea so here you go ^.^'' )

Roxas couldn't hear for the life of him. The only sound right now was the music pouring out of the speakers and shaking his whole body. Everyone was here excluding Zack, Cloud and Reno. The lights blinded him as he was dragged into the throng by Axel . Axel pushed through the crowd and the rest of 'their' friends made a kind of restricted line running through the crowd. Roxas had no idea what was going on.

Axel pulled him off to the side turning to him and pulling him close. He put his mouth next to Roxas's ear. "Do you trust me". Roxas was still for a second but nodded. Axel put his hand up and brought something to Roxas's lips. It was round, small and cold..He guessed a pill. "Open your mouth Rox". Roxas shook his head. He couldn't Cloud would murder him. Axel studied him for a moment and then shrugged "fine"...

He pulled away from Roxas for a second popping the pill in his own mouth and staring Roxas down. Roxas opened his mouth to reprimand Axel and Axel dived in for a harsh kiss. He tried to move back but Axel backed him into a support pillar and tilted his head back a bit. Roxas felt his lips being parted and Axels tounge push the pill into his mouth to the back of his throat. Roxas tried to pull away but Axel pulled back first and put a hand over Roxas's mouth and nose before he could spit the pill out. " now swallow it".

Roxas shook his head frantically pushing at Axel to let him go but he wasn't letting up and Roxas barley had any air left from the kiss. He had no choice he swallowd the pill down with a small gulp. Axel withdrew triumphently "There you go". Roxas shook his head his eyes wattering and turned to run away. He got a few feet before Axel snagged his waist and pushed him back into a wall. "No come here" he demanded and practically shoved Roxas up the wall so Roxas had to put his legs around Axel's waist to keep from falling back down. Axel kissed him again and he fell into it as the world spun.

What was going on oh my god... Roxas felt the thrum of the music, Axels kiss, Axels hands... The lights made everything blur and he felt his heart hammering. He was falling and flying at the same time . Everything was fast fast fast to fast for him to notice a pair of aquamarine eyes hone in on him and sharpen to a glare.


	9. What We Forget For

_There is a part of this story that's missing there is a link on my profile in the "Missing Parts" section._

_**Axel**_

Axel had left Roxas somewhere on the dance floor under the watchful eyes of Saix so he could scout out his little 'friend'. "Hey" Riku called from the bar over the loud noise. Axel looked over and got 'the look'. ...Shit. "What". Riku pointed to the dance floor and the shook his ass for emphasis making Axel laugh. "Come on Rikachu Roxas is here"!

Riku slid over shrugging. "He won't remember anything tomorrow". Axel thought about it and decided it wasn't like Roxas was going to catch them in the act and if he did he was to nice to say anything anyways. He grabbed Riku's wrist and dragged him into the crowd.

_**Roxas **_

Roxas was currently staring dumbly at the lights and totally gone...why was he here again? Why was the music so loud? Where was Axel and everyone else? Hey there's Saix he should know. "Whoa there Rox" said the other as he held Roxas up. "Ok you need to really...what is he doing". Roxas looked over to where Saix had his eyes on and goggled. Riku and Axel were dancing...and not just regular dancing they could practically be screwing each other if they didn't have clothes on! Roxas watched as Riku kissed Axel quickly with a smile.

Roxas pulled away from Saix but Saix stopped him. "Go sit down I'll talk to the lunatic". Roxas sighed and nodded but still really pissed off...Till he saw Reno...all alone...with no one to dance with... "Eh Reno get up" Roxas said angrily his head suddenly a lot clearer. "What ..why"? Roxas smiled devilishly. "Were gonna dance".

_**Axel**_

Axel had Riku go off after that one dance as Saix walked up to him. "Hey where's Rox your supposed to be watching him". Saix slapped him upside the head "He saw you with the dirty dancing queen over there and don't worry he's...". Axel looked where Saix was looking and saw no one. "You LOST HIM"!

Saix's eyes glued somewhere else and his jaw dropped. "Uh...no I found him...just don't turn around". Axel rolled his eyes turning around and looking through the crowd. If Roxas got hurt Cloud would be up Axel's ass like a phirana and Zack would back him up...He saw Roxas with Reno? What the hell. Roxas yelled up at the DJ and the DJ gave him a thumbs up as the song he was playing ended.

_**_ Missing Part_**_

_**Axel**_

Roxas wouldn't talk to him after the club incident. He constantly stayed by Aqua or Xion to avoid Axel and when Axel tried to get him alone he would always have someone to back him up but right now he was alone at his lunch table and Axel knew he had only a few seconds before Roxas was unavailable.

He stormed over to the table and grabbed Roxas by his wrist and started to haul him off to the bathroom. "Let go of me Axel" he yelled in anger trying to resist Axel dragging him by planting his feet into the ground and pulling back. "Roxas knock it off and just follow me". Roxas pulled again looking around for someone to help him and Axel knew he didn't have long before someone would come. "Oh no you don't" Axel stopped dragging and put Roxas over his shoulder.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS PUT ME DOWN". Axel ignored him and walked to the bathroom putting Roxas on the ground but blocking the doorway. "Talk Roxas about what happened in the club". Roxas stubbornly refused crossing his arms. Axel glared him down. "Roxas you have three seconds before I tell Cloud you took drugs". Roxas scoffed "That's not fair" he yelled "you made me take it". Axel shrugged "Sucks to be you".

Roxas stared but sighed finally. "What do you want me to tell you Axel that I saw you and Riku and I got jealous and your brother just happened to be nothing". Axel sighed too and hugged an unwilling Roxas. "I'm sorry Roxy I just... Me and Riku have always had a 'thing' and now well we still kind of do on the side and I didn't want to pressure you into anything so I take that all to Riku. What happened at the club it was just us being friends". Roxas nodded and was about to reply when Zack popped his head out of a stall. "Ohhh Strife you are in deeeeep shit".

_OHHHH. Cloud's going to be so pissed. So whatcha think : 3 ?_


	10. What We Collapse For

_**Roxas**_

Cloud was pacing back and forth on the burgundy floor of Roxas's room. "I told you ...I told you to stay away from assholes in school". "I told you to stay away from my friends because half of them are assholes". Roxas was quiet as he stared at his Linkin Park poster. "Of all the people you could hang out with...you choose Axel". Roxas balled his fists in annoyance. "What do you care" he said quietly. Cloud stopped pacing.

"I care about you Roxas...". Roxas stood up "Since when Cloud? You didn't exactly care when dad went on a rage fest cause you were never fucking home and who knows where you were". Cloud glared. "I used to date Axel to Roxas and I got into bad shit when I was around him alright. Half the time I was too drunk to find my way home. I got out and I told you im trying to take care of you now".

"You went out with Axel" Roxas asked confused. "Yea I did Roxas and the only reason he's dating you is because your just like I was all 'yes Axel I'll go along with what you do because im falling for you' ". Roxas looked down. "So what do you want me to do Cloud just tell him it's over and go back to being a little shadow in my group". Cloud put his head in his hands "That's not the point Roxas you've been with him for all of a week and he already popped you a pill". Roxas looked at Cloud biting his lip...

_**Axel**_

"Come on Roxas please just talk to me" he said as he leaned over the little blonde in the cafeteria. "Go away Axel" was all he received. Cloud and Zack weren't here today so he thought he could make his move but Roxas was proving rock solid on this one as he continued to shun Axel. Axel sighed and sat next to Roxas. "at least tell me what I did".

Roxas looked at him with a 'are you fucking serious' face. "Lets start off with the fact you dated Cloud am I just a pick up for your damaged pride". Axel's jaw hung. Fucking Cloud giving Roxas the wrong idea. "Roxas we had a thing we never really dated we just made out and we had sex once. It was more of a fling I promise". Roxas looked unsure and pushed his food away turning to Axel. "At the club you drugged me you didn't give me any room for discussion even when I plainly told you no". Axel thought for a moment "I know...I was wrong Roxas I ...I just wanted you on my level. I was so gone myself I didn't think about you". Roxas sighed looking around.

"And what about us Axel am I going to be just...a fling. You'll compliment me when you need me and kiss me when you feel like it and then you disappear when you and Riku get frisky". Axel put a hand on his face dragging it down. "Roxas...I don't know why I feel like I love you but...I do I love you Roxas it's just that old habits die hard. I promise if you just let me in again I won't look at Riku that way anymore I just don't want to lose you Roxas please". Roxas looked at his plate. "Im sorry Axel I just don't think that's a good idea anymore". He got up and started to walk away.

Think Axel think... "Roxas wait" he stood up. The blonde threw his lunch out and turned back "Axel im seri...". Axel grabbed him and kissed him in front of the whole cafeteria ignoring the cat calls and the stares and just hoping Roxas didn't pull away. Roxas blinked but let the kiss go on completely unresponsive until Axel licked his bottom lip. He kissed back quickly until someone yelled at them to get a room and he broke away turning scarlet.

Axel flicked off that random person and looked at Roxas. "Your not just a fling Rox I promise just give me another chance...". Roxas looked at Axel silently and just stared for a whole minute. "No...you have to do better than that" he said and walked away from Roxas. Axel stared and sighed.

_**Roxas**_

That was so hard... Roxas was trembling as he walked away and smacked into someone. "Hey watch...Roxas...". Roxas looked at Seifer and choked. Seifer looked him over and held a hand out silently with a complacent expression. Roxas didn't move from his spot for a moment before he grabbed the offered hand and was hauled up. "Thanks" he mumbled. Seifer shrugged "No problem...".

"You alright" Seifer asked. Roxas looked at him confused. "Your shaking like a leaf" Seifer said and Roxas looked down at his trembling hands. 'Yea im fine just cold its freezing in here". Seifer raised an eyebrow "Its 98 outside". Roxas was finding it hard to breathe. "I ...". Roxas didn't feel so hot..."Whoa" Seifer said as he caught Roxas before he could fall down. "Yea you're not ok let's get you to the nurses office".

Roxas mumbled something but he couldn't focus on what he was going to say. Seifer looked around then sighed in frustration before picking Roxas up bridal style and going to the nurses. "In here again Mr. Bel what is it this time a cut or a fever". Seifer sighed " Actually he's not looking to well". The nurse turned and paled at the sight of Roxas shaking in Seifer's arms. "Oh my put him over there" she said as she retrieved a thermometer and other supplies.

"Alright hun" Seifer said as he put Roxas down on the low cot though hesitantly. "Move" the nurse said shoving him to the side. She stuck the thermometer in his mouth and Roxas started to claw at the bed as he felt pain in his head. "Calm down..." Roxas didn't hear the rest when he blacked out.

_If anyone knows about the after effects of drugs you'll know whats going on. You'll have to wait till next time to see though - Twisted_


	11. What We Argue For

_Parts written to ..._

_Cloud 1: Blessthefall: 40 days_

_Cloud 2: Lights: Ellie Goulding_

_Explanation : A few people PM'd me and wanted a chapter of Cloud going all out on Axel so here you guys go and don't worry it's still a part of the plot with Roxas in it too he just doesn't do much...Be prepared._

_**Cloud 1**_

"Hey" Zack whispered in his ear "What's wrong". Cloud sighed and leaned back so his head was on Zack's shoulder. "I had an all out with Roxas yesterday and I don't even think he cared about what I told him". Zack looked up and hugged Cloud lightly which caused Cloud to look around. It was the middle of yet another detention for cursing out his teacher. There was no current monitor so he relaxed and hugged back. "Don't worry Cloud Roxas will figure out on his own and if it takes a blow to the heart from Axel to learn well then that's that. You can't make him see anything he doesn't understand yet".

Cloud was going to say something back when the monitor rushed in and he pushed off of Zack acting like nothing happened. "Mr. Strife will you come with me". Cloud twirled his pencil around his fingers deciding to be an ass cause he didn't want to leave Zack. "Why". The monitor pointed to the hallway. Cloud was going to protest but he felt Zack's hand squeeze his lightly under the desk so he sighed and walked into the hall. "What's this all about" he asked as he half slumped against a locker. The monitor composed herself and looked down. "I'm sorry Cloud but Roxas passed out in the nurses office today and is now in the hospital you're getting called out to see him".

"what...what happened" he pressed. She shrugged "I don't know but your fathers outside". The Father was here? This had to be bad. He ran down the hall to the entrance. "Dad what..." "Get in now front seat". Cloud knew he was in trouble...the front seat usually ment the hot seat in their household. He buckled in as The Father pulled away from the school. "Cloud are you back on drugs". Cloud sighed. "Dad I told you I quit that end of freshman year". The Father was silent for a moment then shut off the car at the side of the road turning to Cloud. "Your brothers in the hospital for a 'lasting effect' of an Ecstasy pill. He was shivering and collapsed in the hallway where luckily a student was waiting and helped him to the nurses before he completely passed out".

_Axel im going to kill you. _"Dad...I don't do that anymore...". The Father nodded and got out of the car walking to the hospital entrance. Cloud whipped out his phone texting Zack. "Find Axel tell him to meet me at the park tonight". He walked into the hospital and asked the woman where his brother was and she gave him directions to 438. He was shaking now as he walked up to the floor 438 was on. He knocked before he came in. The Father was nowhere to be seen so he walked over to Roxas who was curled up in a tight ball on the hospital bed.

_**Cloud 2**_

He looked worse for ware and more pale than usual giving an occasional twitch and strain. His hair was an absolute mess no longer jelled up it flew around his face. Cloud looked at him for a moment before walking up to him unsteadily. Roxas obviously wasn't awake so Cloud just sat on the side of his bed. He ran his hand through Roxas's hair and bit his lip so hard it bled. "...I'm sorry...". He felt his face get hot and his eyes sting. "I'm sorry Roxy". He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he didn't answer. _Your dead Axel...fucking dead. _

_Later that night_

Cloud had left the hospital late walking home without the Father and towards the park. He knew Zack had given Axel the text. Cloud shifted his hand around his backpack. He hadn't had one in forever but he kept them for 'emergencies' and this counted. He withdrew a pack of camel crush and packed it as he walked. He sat on a bench and sighed putting one in his mouth and scrambling for a lighter.

_Flick._

He flinched as one came to life right in front of his face almost dropping the cigarette and having a hacking fest as he sucked in way to quickly. There was a laugh as the lighter died out and someone sat next to him. "What did you want hun". _Axel._ Cloud pulled the cigarette out and scooted down the bench. "Do you know what happened at school today". Axel shook his head as he lit his own cigarette then stopped. "Wait...did you hear about today". Cloud shook his head but narrowed his eyes. "What did you do". Axel rubbed his hair and laughed awkwardly "kissed Roxas in the cafeteria".

Cloud glared. "Yea and did you follow him out when he ran". Axel shook his head "No...but you weren't there yesterday so how would you know he ran out". Cloud was trying to keep his hands at his sides. "He didn't make it far Axel he's in the hospital because of what you gave him". Axel was dead silent and all Cloud could think was _"watcha got now cocky bastard"._ Cloud moved to leave but Axel grabbed his arm and Cloud instinctively flinched. When they had been together and Axel was that screwed up he could get abusive. "Where are they keeping him".

Cloud pulled away angrily. "You don't need to know that". Axel got up and pulled him back grabbing both of Clouds wrists and putting them on either side of his body and locking his arms in an X over the front of his body. They had done this so many times before whenever Cloud was freaking out and Cloud could never get out of it. "Tell me Cloud". Cloud kicked at him lashing out. "Let go of me before I scream rape". Axel held him tighter and he closed his eyes in pain. "Tell me before I make that a reality". Cloud scoffed. "You wouldn't". Axel hummed "But I would we both know I have an OCD problem and 'act without thinking' so last chance where is he Cloud".

Cloud was about to answer but he felt the tip of a cigarette on the inside of his wrist and he yelled trying to disentangle himself from Axel. "STOP STOP". The burning disappeared and he calmed a bit. "The one in Mokena" he whined. Axel nodded but didn't let him go completely. He let go of one of his wrists and dragged Cloud with him by the other. "Let go Axel"! Axel smiled back at him. "You complain when I ignore you you complain when I pay attention to you are you ever happy Cloud". Cloud blinked "What do you mean...".

"Your coming with because otherwise I can't see Roxas". Cloud deadpanned at him and sat on his ass. "No". Axel glared at Cloud and tried to jerk him up but that just got Cloud yelling and he saw a few of the neighbors lights turn on. Cloud flinched as leaned next to him. "Get up before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you and don't think I won't I did the same thing to Rox yesterday and you aren't much heavier". Cloud glared back but he let himself be pulled up and dragged along behind Axel. If he could only get his phone...

_Didn't expect that did you well this story is starting to reach its actual quote on quote "Climax" and I don't know who The Father is so were just gonna keep calling him The Father sound good? See you guys next time- Twisted_


	12. What We Play For

_**Axel**_

He felt bad for scaring Cloud like that and hadn't ment to burn him with the cigarette it had slipped from his hands. He was just to worried about Roxas to care how he treated Cloud. He knew he was being cruel but he needed to see Roxas. They walked in silence and he could feel Cloud shaking probably in fear hopefully because he was cold. "Cloud...Im sorry". He didn't get a response so he sighed heavily and just kept walking.

"Hey Axel wait up" he heard someone yell and turned still holding onto Cloud. "Hey Ax" Riku said as he jogged up to him and gave Cloud a once over. "Hey" he said staring at his best friend. Riku's hair was pulled back into a ponytail only making him look more like a girl though it left his bangs down to cover his eyes that he was staring Axel down with silently asking why he was alone with Cloud. "We were heading over to see Roxas". Riku nodded and looked at Cloud "hows he doing anyway".

Cloud just glared at him until Axel dug his nails into his wrist and he flinched. "Uh he's fine just a little tired". Riku smiled though it looked a little sad "Thats good well I'm gonna head out". Cloud sighed and Axel had an idea. "Hey Cloud told me he wanted to go home earlier so could you take him". Riku was about to reply when Cloud spoke first "Well I changed my mind I figure I'll see Roxas one more time before heading home". Axel met eyes with Cloud and they both stared daggers till Axel rolled his eyes. "Right...well then see you tomorrow Riku". Riku just smiled awkwardly at the situation and waved before jogging off.

Axel waited till he was gone and then turned to Cloud glaring. Cloud shrunk but he held his ground looking ready at any moment to run just as fast as Roxas when they had run after him. "Lets go before they close the fucking hospital" he growled in annoyance.

_**Roxas**_

His whole body tingled and hurt slightly when he had woke in the late afternoon but the nurse said everything was ok and that some Advil would suffice. He sat back in his bed looking out at the city scene in front of his window. He had a pretty good view of the lake and an even better view of the large moon. He sighed and layed down farther into his bed closing his eyes.

Knock knock. He rolled his eyes and looked at the door. Freaking nurses. "Hey Rox you up". Axel! "Yea" he called. Axel wasn't exactly the person he wanted to see right now but he did miss him. The redhead appeared in the doorway smiling and leaned against the frame. "Hey gorgeous miss me much". Roxas made a face but Axel just smiled and he smiled back. ...Till he saw Cloud.

"Uh...hey Cloud". Cloud crossed his arms but said nothing. Axel looked back at him and Cloud glared walking up to Roxas and giving him a hug. "_I'm going home you have my number call me if you need anything"_ Cloud hissed before he let him go. Roxas only nodded as he left.

_**Cloud**_

Axel gave him a look as he walked out the door and sighed. Roxas knew right from wrong and Cloud was giving him a chance. If he was hurt in the end Cloud might be there to pick up the pieces and if he was happy Cloud would let him be happy. He flipped out his phone and dialed up an old number. He didn't want to remember tonight.

Ring. Ring. Click. "Hello". "Hey Sei...I need a double tonight". There was silence for a moment before the other spoke. "Cloud? Didn't your old man find out last time". Cloud rolled his eyes. "I can just get it somewhere ...". "Wait I got you I got you jeez just meet me at the park. Cloud smiled and hung up.

_**Roxas**_

Axel had stayed for an hour and hadn't really made a move or tried to make Roxas fall for him again they just talked. He layed back into his pillows again and smiled at the thought of those emerald green eyes. He felt giddy but tired and figured he'd call Cloud and let him know how it went. Speed dial was a thing of genius. He dialed 2 and waited as it rung.

Four rings till Cloud picked up the phone. "Umhum". Roxas smiled "Everythings fine Cloud I just wanted to say everything went fine and Axel wasnt a complete douche". Cloud was silent for a moment but then he started laughing and he wasn't the only one. "Cloud"?. Cloud sighed heavily into the phone "Thats great Roxas". He didn't sound right...

"Cloud are you drunk"? Cloud burst into another fit of laughter and the roar around him got louder. "Something like that kid I'll see you tomarrow...mabey". He was going to yell at Cloud but he had already hung up. "Shit" he yelled and dialed up Axel's number. "hello"? He sounded sleepy. "Axel I need you to check on Cloud he sounded drunk off his ass and he's not exactly...smart when he's like that if you get my point".

Axel was silent for a moment and then there was a crash and the sound of things being thrown. "Axel.."? The phone was silent for a moment and then Axel sighed in the phone. "I'll get him I think I know where he is".


	13. What We Lose For

_Upon request we have a chapter centered around Cloud and Axel's relationship but it will be the last. Be careful what you ask for kirimime. Listen to the songs I put the for the parts if you want to get the feeling of it. _

_Axels part: What comes around goes around_

_Clouds part: Rehab: Rihanna OR The end of the first song when the song changes a bit to a softer musical tone._

_**Axel**_

He knew where Cloud went whenever something scary or troubling came into his life. He used to know where Cloud was every second of the day because that's how much he cared but he couldn't take how needy and fragile Cloud really was. He was just afraid of losing someone he cared about... but that wasn't the only reason he left now was it. He had admittedly thrown Cloud around and got rought with him and Cloud pretended it was alright but Axel saw hurt even when Cloud tried his best to hide it. They had been together once but they weren't ment to be and weren't from then on.

He ran to the building they had often hung out in. It was abandoned not just by authorities but by the whole world. Just like they had been abandoned back then. It hurt so much apart but their problems seemed less painful when they were together but after the problems faded there was no need for the comfort. "Cloud" he yelled listening intently.

He couldn't hear an answering voice but he heard the slight crackle of fire which ment it wasn't just Cloud it was a group. He knew the place had two floors and considering the dull light from the loft stairs he bet it was upstairs. He went up slowly and when he got to the top stairs still plunged in shadow he stepped back. He wanted a view of the scene first.

A few nameless people, a large fire in the pit in the floor and Cloud who he picked out quickly since he was the only one in a white checkered hoodie and skinny jeans that Axel had bought for his birthday two years ago. He was leaned over on a guys arm with his head on his shoulder mumbling senselessly. "CLOUD".

The boy jumped but when he saw Axel he just glared softly before returning to talking to his friend. Axel stormed over and grabbed him up by the arm but Cloud's legs didn't cooperate so Cloud dropped to his knees still being held up a few inches by Axels hold. "Ow st-stop". Axel rolled his eyes grabbing Cloud's other arm and bringing him shakily to his feet. "Were leaving". Cloud tried to pull away "But Ax im having fun".

Axel jerked him hard and dragged him towards the stairs as two of the other guys around the fire got up. "No your being stupid and selfish". Cloud jerked to a halt digging in his heels. "I'm selfish? Fuck you Axel im not the only one whose been selfish here you treated my like garbage" he yelled struggling as one of the boys pulled him away and hugged him not paying attention to Axel. Axel growled and grabbed Cloud shoving the boy away. "I hurt you Cloud I scared you and I couldn't help you yes I treated you like garbage and yes I loved you but that's over...we ended it because of how I treated you...and I still love you but ..I moved on Cloud".

The boy had gotten up and asked if Cloud was ok and Axel tightened his grip. "Hes fine and he's gonna go home so his little brother has someone ...something to come home too besides his asshole boyfriend". He didn't give Cloud a chance to respond as he whisked them both from the place as quickly as he could.

He hurried along the pavement Cloud stumbling behind him but keeping up. If he got home quick enough he could get something to help Cloud's ...state. "Axel..." He heard soft behind him and looked back stopping with a slight huff. "What"? "I'm sorry ...". "For what". "I don't know I just..". Cloud was going to go on but he shuddered once and started to fall before Axel caught him. "CLOUD".

_**Cloud **_

Cloud smiled weakly looking into Axel's eyes and shaking. "Clou... hear me...wake...up". It was so blurry but he could make out Axel's acidic eyes in the dark. He felt pain in his chest and tears in his eyes. Why had he done this...because Roxas had seen how terrible of a brother was or that their father blamed Roxas's fainting on Cloud...Like Cloud would do that to his little brother. He loved Roxas..." But you never showed it" he thought bitterly.

He had always wanted to protect Roxas from their father but he was afraid that dad would then turn on Cloud. He had wanted to protect Roxas from the world when they were younger and so he did acting the best a little 5 year old could to their 2 year old brother. He smiled and sobbed remembering when Roxas couldn't reach the cereal box.

_"Don't worry Roxas I'll get it"._

_"Be careful Cloud you could fall"_

_" Don't be stupid I wont fall because you couldn't live without me" _

_"Thank you"_

_"Thats what big brothers are for"_

_ "_I wasn't there though Roxy I was out getting messed up and letting you down...like I am now. But I can't always be that strong...I just wish you know how much I want to take it back and just be that brother you wanted. It kills me to know you dont trust me... and Axel I understand. I know you love Roxas and what we had wasn't real. It was all built on what we did back then we never even had time to think straight. Can you ever forgive me for how i've treated you lately...". Cloud felt his eyes close and his whole body just go slack.

He felt a pulse run through him and shuddered ."Hold..on" "I've ..got..you". Cloud felt himself lifted up off the ground and clung to Axel shuddering and falling deeper into the dark. "Im so sorry to both of you". He opened his eyes for a moment getting a view of Axel's emotionless face and the bright summer stars.


End file.
